


Dibujando constelaciones privadas

by lady_chibineko



Series: Reto de fics Mystrade 2016 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Greg le gusta unir las pecas de Mycroft, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fics del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: A Greg le encanta unir las pecas de Mycroft con un marcador y formar figuras. No menores de 14 años.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabettablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/gifts).



**Título: Dibujando constelaciones privadas**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de prompts de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_. 

**Dedicatoria:** Va dedicado a elizabettablack por su cumpleaños. Feliz cumple nena linda, gracias por crear el grupo y darme tantas oportunidades de escribir fics sobre esta pareja (espero haber terminado a tiempo)

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Había comenzado como un juego una noche cualquiera, un tiempo después de que ambos comenzaron a tener sexo... en realidad poco después de decidir ser exclusivos y que el quedarse en la cama del otro hasta la mañana siguiente no fuese ya motivo de incomodidad.

Para ser sinceros, aquello había resultado ser un alivio. Con lo poco social que era Mycroft en relación a su vida privada y el poco tiempo y todas las desazones que el salir de nuevo le habían causado a Greg; el hecho de haberse encontrado había sido casi un milagro.

Si, si... llevaban más de una década de conocerse, está bien. Pero aun así, era una cosa secuestrar a uno y mandar al diablo al otro y todo por culpa de alguna de las excentricidades aunada al poco tacto de Sherlock para luego pedirse perdón el uno al otro como caballeros; y otra muy diferente secuestrar a uno y mandar al diablo al otro, y todo por culpa de la morena que le hizo ojitos al inspector y despertó con ello los celos del Gobierno Británico, para luego tener una reconciliación épica en el asiento trasero del BMW negro del gobierno con todo y esposas incluidas ¿Vale? ¿Sí? Bien, un placer saber que se entiende.

Y bueno, ya está, se habían encontrado el uno al otro, habían decidido dejar de tontear e intentar que funcionase y la verdad ambos estaban satisfechos, por lo que trataban de pasar más tiempo juntos, en especial de noche, y no necesariamente para hacer más lucrativa la industria de la fabricación de condones... aunque igual y aportaban bastante.

En fin, el asunto era que se habían dado cuenta que incluso que el uno fuese a la casa (departamento de detective divorciado) del otro aunque fuese solo para dormir (caer exhausto en el colchón y hacer una excelente imitación de un cadáver) los hacía sentirse acompañados, felices y en paz consigo mismos (aunque faltaba que se lo dijesen el uno al otro, pero no se puede exigir todo de golpe tampoco).

Y fue durante una de aquellas noches en las que Mycroft cayó redondo a la cama, para finalmente solo roncar al lado de Greg (lo cual el pelirrojo negaba como si su vida dependiese de ello... y toda prueba de aquél hecho había desaparecido de manera efectiva de la faz del planeta), que al otro se le prendió el foco, luego de 15 minutos de observar la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo.

Porque Mycroft dormía desnudo, sin importar si era verano o invierno, o si la noche era para jugar, tener sexo o tan solo dormir. No importaba que tan cansado estuviese, nunca llegaba con ropa a la cama. Y Greg no tenía ninguna queja al respecto.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia, a Greg se le prendió el foco pues recordó uno de sus hobbies de adolescente, cuando en su etapa más rebelde, tenía sus momentos de preferir la soledad a la compañía de su pandilla y tomando un pequeño telescopio, algo de papel, lápiz, reglas y escuadras; lo metía todo bajo el asiento de la moto y se encaminaba al mirador a 20 minutos de camino desde su casa para pasar una noche bajo las estrellas, dibujando y creando nuevas constelaciones con estrellas pertenecientes a otras constelaciones ya conocidas.

Y es que la espalda del hombre a su lado era justo eso, un cielo de noche blanca, salpicado de pequeñas pecas que como aquellas estrellas de su juventud, suplicaban por ser utilizadas para crear nuevas constelaciones.

Y pues, Greg no pudo decir que no a aquellas súplicas, y tomando el marcador para pizarra acrílica que justo ese día había utilizado en una reunión de rutina con su equipo y que sin querer se había traído de la Yard, no ser resistió más y cedió al impulso.

Encontró, luego de varios minutos de mirar con bastante cuidado, cierto punto que iba justo sobre la gloriosa nalga derecha del pelirrojo, con las estrellas (pecas) exactas para formar una placa de la Yard donde luego escribió "Policía Sexy" con un corazón sobre la i. Y tras eso visualizó, cerca del hombro izquierdo, la figura de un paraguas ¡En definitiva 100% Mycroft Holmes!

Y aquél día por la tarde había hecho una requisa en Baker Street porque la verdad luego de la reunión todo se tornó un tanto monótono y aburrido y no tenían ni un solo caso, así que terminó encontrando unos dedos en el freezer y compartiendo té y galletas con John, mientras mataban el tiempo despotricando sobre detectives consultores mimados y gobiernos de una sola persona que actuaban desde las sombras y que no entendían que se estaban matando de hambre por las puras, porque cierto detective inspector no consideraba la figura de aquel gobierno nada menos que perfecta.

Y Greg encontró entre las pecas una taza y un par de galletas de animalitos como las de ese día, y un hombre midiendo su delicada cintura con un metro, y hasta le visualizó el ceño fruncido... ¿Y eran esos unos dedos? Y hasta estaban tiesos, como congelados.

En resumen, Greg se divirtió como bendito aquella noche, soltando sonrisitas traviesas entre trazo y trazo, y no pudiendo resistir el tomarle una foto o dos al final a su obra maestra; tras lo cual fue de puntitas al baño en donde se hizo de la vieja toalla de manos que hacía rato que Mycroft le exigía que tire a la basura, y de un frasco donde le quedaba un poquito de colonia relajante que su hermana le había regalado por Navidad el año anterior; y con mucho cuidado procedió a limpiar la pecosa espalda.

Hmmm, curioso. Esa colonia relajante lo estaba relajando más mientras se la aplicaba a Mycroft que cualquiera de las veces en las que se la había echado encima a si mismo.

Finalmente, con el pequeño mapa estelar sin líneas uniendo estrellas, y un agradable cansancio trepando por su cuerpo y cerrando sus párpados, Greg se echó a dormir al lado de su pelirrojo con una paz que hacía mucho no sentía.

Y lo mejor era que Mycroft no se había percatado siquiera, así que Greg se arriesgó a una segunda incursión artística en su lienzo estelar privado, y a una tercera, cuarta, quinta, décima, quinceava... trigésimo séptima sin ninguna consecuencia a la vista. Y esa noche se alistó mentalmente ante la cara de cansancio que mostró Mycroft tras ser abierta la puerta de entrada del pequeño departamento, dando pie al inicio de la incursión número 38.

Tenía todo a la mano: su marcador lavable, el frasco nuevo de colonia relajante (era el tercero que compraba y nunca una inversión le había parecido tan buena), la toalla de manos vieja que usaba como paño para limpiar al final su lienzo, y por supuesto los sucesos de aquella semana: el perfecto despertar que tuvo el día de antes de ayer gracias a la espectacular mamada que le dio su Myc (esos labios eran oro puro). El triple homicidio que resolvió Sherlock al tiempo que Anderson terminaba bañado de pies a cabeza en pintura blanca. El regaño que John le soltó a Sherlock en la Yard y que duró casi dos horas. Lo guapo y galante que Mycroft se vio al recogerlo de la Yard para ir al baile de caridad de la policía del distrito. La pelea que tuvieron el lunes debido a la cena quemada (porque Mycroft se culpaba y la verdad a Greg no le importaba ¡Si al final hasta se la comió con gusto!). La película que vieron en el cine el domingo, que más que nada fue una excusa para acurrucarse el uno junto al otro en la sala a oscuras. Era tanto lo que tenía en su mente ¡La verdad era que Greg nunca sabía por dónde empezar!

Pero en realidad aunque se dijese siempre lo mismo, en cada oportunidad a partir de la segunda incursión, la primera constelación era siempre el paraguas a la altura del hombro izquierdo ¡Definitivamente Mycroft!

Y luego de eso perdió la noción del tiempo, que pasó entre trazos y risillas traviesas, y es que hacer aquello era un placer.

Y hubiese seguido el curso normal de cada una de las 37 noches de dibujo anteriores, excepto porque...

\- Gregory ¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó la voz demasiado calmada y demasiado despierta de su lienzo de dibujo.

A Greg se le paró el corazón. Mycroft estaba molesto.

¡Y vaya que estaba molesto!

Mycroft no se había permitido el pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de otra persona en su vida, y allí estaba el pago a su voto de confianza, el cual había sido echado a la basura por juegos infantiles de parte de Gregory.

Se volteó lo suficiente para posar su mirada de frío acero sobre el acojonado detective inspector pillado en medio del delito, para acto seguido bufar entre incrédulo y decepcionado; tras lo cual en un solo movimiento salió de la cama y tomó el paño húmedo que Gregory tenía en la mano, para finalmente encaminarse con dirección al baño, a donde fue seguido por un balbuceante inspector, todo sin importarle un pepino verde su desnudez.

\- Mycroft... Mycroft ¡Espera! Por favor... puedo explicarlo.- trataba de decir Greg casi con desesperación, y al llegar al pequeño baño Mycroft finalmente lo encaró.

\- ¿Explicar qué, Gregory?- preguntó el otro con furia mal contenida, pues sabía que era lo que había en su espalda y a pesar de lo odiosas, antiestéticas y VERGONZOSAS que eran esas horribles manchas en su espalda, había esperado que su amante las pasase por alto, las ignorase ¡Lo que fuese! Menos que las tomase como motivo de burla y peor aun cuando no podía siquiera decir algo al respecto.

Greg por su lado, con el marcador aún en la mano, cerró la boca de golpe ante la actitud furiosa del pelirrojo ¡De verdad no había querido ofenderlo tanto! Pero esas pecas eran tan lindas e invitantes que no había podido evitarlo.

Mycroft por su parte volvió a bufar y levantando la mano con el paño húmedo decidió terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Aunque la vena masoquista en su interior lo obligaba a ver la imagen de la afrenta, por lo que giró levemente sobre su eje en frente del espejo del gabinete sobre el lavadero, para ver la caricatura que tanta burla había sacado de Gregory con la firme intención de borrarla al instante con saña.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, puesto que la imagen... o más bien el conjunto de imágenes, lo dejó paralizado.

Eran, simplemente... eran bellísimas. No había otra palabra para describir aquellas imágenes.

\- En serio lo siento Myc, no pensé que te enojarías tanto.- escuchó la voz apagada y triste de su Gregory, sin embargo no pudo contestar, pues observaba su propio rostro delicadamente dibujado, acurrucado al lado de otra figura que aunque sin determinar, Mycroft sabía que era el propio dibujante, pues era la representación del mejor momento que había pasado la semana anterior, cuando el domingo hizo hasta lo imposible por conseguir un tiempo al lado del de pelo cano, tras haber tenido que cancelar su día libre debido a una emergencia con Rusia. El rostro de felicidad del hombre al verlo llegar a las 8 de la noche y su absoluta sorpresa y deleite al sugerir ir a ver una película habían sido más que suficiente recompensa. Pero los 93 minutos que pasaron discretamente acurrucados en un par de asientos del extremo izquierdo de la última fila de una sala casi vacía, habían sido el cielo.

Y ahora tenía un claro recordatorio de aquel sublime momento, dibujado en sincronía con las pecas que cubrían su espalda, entre otras tantas imágenes que gatillaban momentos puntuales que ahora venían a su mente.

\- Deja, yo lo arreglo.- escuchó de pronto decir, y sintió como el paño era retirado de su mano.

Por lógica supo lo que venía, y por instinto retiró la espalda, encarando a Gregory y siendo inundado por el aroma del paño que de pronto estaba a la altura de su rostro.

\- ¿Mycroft?- preguntó el mayor confundido, sobre todo al ver el rostro nuevamente impactado del pelirrojo.

\- Creí que era algún tipo de ambientador nuevo... tenía la intención de preguntár la marca, pero por alguna razón lo he hecho hasta ahora- señaló retirando su rostro ligeramente del paño húmedo, lo que resultó no ser otra cosa que la vieja toalla de manos desaparecida del baño. Volvió a acercar el rostro y aspiró profundo, aquél aroma le traía un sentimiento de paz poco común para su persona- ¿Qué es lo que usas?

Greg parpadeó confundido, sin embargo salió del baño dejando el paño sobre el lavatorio y regresó con la botella de colonia relajante.

Mycroft por alguna razón se sintió enternecido ante aquel detalle.

\- Ya veo.- dijo quedo y luego enfocó su vista de nuevo en su apenado, confundido y bastante preocupado amante.

Dio un nuevo vistazo al espejo, volteando ligeramente para lograr un atisbo de su espalda.

\- Esta no ha sido la primera vez ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- señaló mientras tomaba el paño entre sus manos y con un cabeceo señalaba el marcador que aún se encontraba en la mano del inspector.

Greg bajó la mirada.

\- En verdad, en serio lo siento. Es solo que... ¡Se ven tan bonitas! Como las estrellas en las que solía inventar figuras de joven. No me pude resistir... tu espalda es preciosa.

Mycroft volvió a sorprenderse por tercera vez aquella noche.

¿Preciosa? ¿Bonitas?

Le habían dicho muchas cosas sobre su espalda y sus pecas en el pasado, pero preciosa y bonitas no eran los adjetivos usuales.

Carraspeó un poco, como tratando de resolver la incómoda situación que de pronto se daba cuenta que él solo había causado por actuar de manera impulsiva y sin tener todos los datos a la mano.

Volvió a mirar el paño en su mano derecha, luego el marcador en la mano de Lestrade y con la izquierda tomó dicho marcador, le sacó la tapa y con toda la calma del mundo escribió a la altura del corazón de su inspector "Este tonto es propiedad de Mycroft Holmes", tras lo cual tapó el marcador y lo entregó a un muy sorprendido Greg, que no se creía lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Listo, con eso declaro que estamos a mano. Pero Gregory, la próxima vez trata de reír de manera más controlada, por lo menos si realizas tu arte mientras estoy dormido. En serio tuve un día agotador y necesito aunque sea unas horas de descanso. Cuando me encuentre lúcido y despierto, tienes mi permiso para reír todo lo que quieras mientras dibujas, después de todo encuentro tu risa adorable.

Greg estaba impactado ¿Cómo?

Rápidamente se puso frente al espejo y tras una inspección rápida de la inscripción en su pecho, su asombro cambió a una enorme sonrisa, que tan solo se acrecentó al ver a su desnudo amante caminar hasta la habitación, a donde lo siguió solo para verlo meterse de nuevo a la cama y ponerse de costado, en su posición habitual justo antes de extender una mano con el paño y moverla ligeramente.

\- Termina lo que iniciaste Gregory.

El policía no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces. Prácticamente se trepó a la cama, se acomodó en su lado y tras tomar el paño húmedo de la mano de Mycroft y depositar un par de besos de mariposa en un punto no dibujado en la piel pecosa, le tomó una foto a la espalda con el móvil que tenía en la mesa de noche y procedió a empezar a limpiar su lienzo humano con suaves movimientos.

Y en cuanto al pelirrojo, este suspiró contento. Nunca pensó sentirse tan amado como se sentía en aquel momento al lado de Gregory. 

Definitivamente el arreglo que tenía con el inspector era más que beneficioso ¿Tal vez el expandir su tiempo juntos fuese lo más aconsejable?

Y mientras el sueño lo envolvía con ayuda de los tiernos masajes que Gregory efectuaba en la piel de su espalda, imágenes de una pequeña casa para dos llenaban su mente.

Definitivamente una buena idea.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

¡Primer fic del 2017! Y fue un Mystrade... lo consideraré una señal para lo que viene del año. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia... y si, las pecas de Myc me vuelven loca. Creo que ya el mundo se dio cuenta.

En fin, feliz cumple elizabetta, espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien el día de hoy (ayer), que no hayas llorado mucho con el nuevo capítulo de la serie (yo lo veré luego, no tenía la preparación mental de verlo el mismo día) y que las felicitaciones te sigan lloviendo.

Un beso felino para ti y yo sé que aún me faltan varios prompts, así que allí nos vamos leyendo.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
